


Can't Stop Myself Before It's Too Late

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The Baron finally catches up with the woman he loves, but can he stop himself from hurting the one he loves?
Kudos: 1





	Can't Stop Myself Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Helena stared at the diadem in her hands. Letting out a shriek of frustration, she flung the diadem to the ground. She had stolen the diadem from her mother, hoping it would make her smart, just like her mother. _What a foolish thought!_ She scolded herself.

The truth was, Helena couldn't bear to live under her mother's shadow anymore. Everyone was always comparing the two of them, and she had had enough. Helena was smart, but she wasn't as smart as her mother, and the thought shamed her.

"I'm not good enough," Helena whispered to herself, a sob escaping her lips. "I'll never be good enough."

In a fit of envy, she had stolen the diadem from her mother, fleeing the country. That had been months ago. But here she was, sitting in some forest in the middle of Albania, with nothing to show for it. She had thought the diadem would help her become wise enough to accomplish her goals, but she knew now that that wouldn't happen.

But Helena wouldn't go home. She didn't want to face her mother, not after betraying her the way she did. Shame filled her at the idea of what she had done.

There was another reason Helena didn't want to go home. The Baron, the one who had been vying for her attention for four years. Each and every time, Helena politely declined his offer of marriage. She had standards, and the Baron didn't stand up to them.

But for some reason, he was in love with her. Helena thought it was borderline crazy. There was nothing between them, but he was just so possessive. The Baron used to show up at her house in the middle of the night, telling her to let him in. He had never hurt her, but she could tell his temper was lurking just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed. She got the chills just thinking about him. And not the good kind.

With a sigh, Helena bent over and picked the diadem up from the forest floor. Raising her hand, she furiously wiped away some of her tears.

She would never be enough, she knew that now.

In all honesty, Helena sometimes thought she'd be better off dead.

She already felt empty inside.

Helena heard a branch crack behind her. Knowing that no one else could see the diadem, she quickly hid it inside a tree. It would be safe there.

"Helena?" A male voice called out, sending shivers down her spine. She knew that voice. Peeking around the tree, she saw him standing there, dressed in all his glory. Her heart sunk into her stomach. Maybe she could make a run for it…

"I know you're there Helena," the Baron said.

With a sigh of defeat, Helena showed herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cold.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling maliciously. "I'm here to save you."

"I don't need saving."

He smiled, shrugging. "You're mother asked me to come find you."

"And I'm sure you were only too happy to oblige?" she said, distaste in her voice.

"Indeed I was. I've missed you, Helena," he said, taking a step towards her, his hand outreached.

She took a step back. "I'm not coming back with you," she said. Silently, she thanked Merlin that her voice didn't tremble.

"Your mother is dying," the Baron said, his face filling with sympathy. "She wants to see you one last time."

She shook her head. "I just can't," she whispered. Helena couldn't face her mother, not even in the face of death.

"And why not? She isn't mad at you. In fact, I think she wants to forgive you."

She bit her lip. "I just can't go back. So please, just leave."

The Baron took a step towards her, and before she could react, he had her pinned up against a tree. "I didn't come all this way to return empty-handed." His eyes had hardened, his gaze piercing through her.

Helena's breath caught in her throat. Panic over took her, knowing that there was no way out.

"I'm not seeing my mother," Helena said, finality in her voice.

"See your mother, or don't, I don't really give a damn, but _Helena_ ," he said her name like a whisper, his hand coming up and caressing her face, "You're coming back with me whether you like it or not."

She shook her head, trying to push him away. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he said, the malicious glint in his eyes.

She shook her head, tears falling. "I don't love you."

"And why not?" he demanded, his arms gripped her shoulders tightly.

"I just don't!" she cried. "I don't love you, and because of that, you're not good enough!"

"Why!" he asked again, tightening his grip.

She let out a cry. "Because you're a monster!"

"A monster?" he repeated, releasing her shoulders suddenly.

Helena stumbled backwards, trying to get away from him.

"You think I'm a monster?" He took a step towards her, pulling a knife out. "I'll show you a monster."

She let out a scream as he lunged at her, the knife plunging into her stomach. He pulled the knife, then stabbed her again. And again. And again.

She screamed and screamed, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. Her hands went to her abdomen, trying to stop the blood flow. But Helena knew it was too late. Looking at her hands, she saw they were crimson.

Looking up, she locked eyes with the Baron. She swayed, and he caught her in his arms. He looked down upon her bloody body in horror. "What have I done?" he whispered, looking between the girl he loved and the bloody knife on the ground. "Helena, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Her eyes locked with his. Time seemed to stop. "I was already dead inside anyway," she whispered, before letting her head fall back. She went limp in his arms.

The Baron let out a scream of anguish. How could he have let this happen? How could he have killed the woman of his dreams? "Oh, Helena," he cried, hugging her dead body to his chest. "Helena, Helena, Helena," he repeated her name over and over. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "I didn't mean too," he muttered. He never meant to lose control like that…

He had killed her. Helena's blood was now on his hands. Her blood had stained his clothes and his soul. Letting out a cry, he picked up the bloody knife. Without a second thought, he plunged the knife into his own chest.

He stabbed himself, again and again, knowing that it would never be enough to repay the deed he had just committed. With his last breath, he hoped for an ending to the grief. But that hope wouldn't be granted. He would be condemned to bear witness to the horrors for the rest of his life.

_"Darkness. Imprisoning me. All that I see. Absolute horror._

_I can not live. I can not die, trapped in myself, the body my holding cell."_


End file.
